


Princes High

by fangirl2013, orphan_account



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern A/U</p><p>when Isabel finds Anne on a date with the school bully, all kicks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing piece by me and the most important person in my world. 
> 
> the first chapter is written by her.

Glimpsing at the house, I should have felt relief. The night had been long and tiring and I’d begun to feel exhausted. The small black dress I’d chosen only hours before had been useless in keeping me warm. My arms and legs were by now completely frozen and the desire to cross my arms around myself seemed almost overpowering. The sight of my house didn’t make me feel relief, though. The idea of being caught at 4 am in the morning filled me with fear. 

 

I could imagine Dad’s scandalised reaction. Seeing his sixteen year old daughter creeping her way into the house, half pissed and completely frozen to the bone would definitely shock him. I wouldn’t be able to tell him who I’d been with and all I would be able to do is lie through my teeth and hope to god he bought it. 

 

Slipping my high heels off, the first thing I noticed was the pain. My shoes had been rubbing against my bare heels all night and now, I could feel the blisters forming. 

 

“Damn it.” I cursed, my teeth biting into my lips as pain cursed through me. The feeling of the sharp gravel underneath my feet seemed to only make it worse. 

 

Quickening my pace, careful not to make any noise, I made my way to the side of the house. In my haste to get out of the house I had forgotten to take my key and the idea of scrambling my way through the small kitchen window didn’t seem like a good idea. I was more than a little half cut. 

 

A stupid grin came to my face as I saw the plant pot I was looking for. The small horse was the hiding place for the spare key to the Kitchen. As a little girl, I had often hid the key and since no-one used it, no-one ever noticed. Well, apart from Richard that is. 

 

Ah, Richard. The thought of him brought a lump to my throat and a blush to my pale cheeks. The events of the night came back to me and I couldn’t help but wish to stop thinking of him. After all, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

 

 

 

“Anne, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” My movements stopped at the loud, shocked voice and when I turned around to answer her, there was a guilty expression on my face. I could feel the blush making its way up my neck to my cheeks.

 

 

The sight of Isabel, in her pale pink satin night grown, with her hands on her hips reminded me of Mother. Her lips were pursed in annoyance and she seemed much older than she was. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I felt the desire to laugh. It must have been the alcohol because for a long time after, that’s exactly what I did. 

 

At first, a small, delicate giggle escaped me but the sight of Izzy looking like murderous seemed to be only more amusing. 

 

“You’re shitfaced, aren’t you?” She asked, walking towards me, undisguised suspicion in her words. I was still by the door of the kitchen and it only took a matter of moments before she reached me. 

 

At her words, I could only shrug. What could I tell her? It was obvious by my laughter that I wasn’t sober. My shrug, however, didn’t seem to satisfy her at all as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, her annoyance coming off her in waves. 

 

“A little bit, Iz. Not completely, t-hough.” I told her, my mouth deciding to give my drunkenness away.

 

I could tell she was still annoyed, especially, at my words and for the first time in the night, I became annoyed. How many times had she come home from a night out with George completely wasted? Too many times for me to count! 

 

My amusement was gone and I’d begun to talk again before I really knew it. I couldn’t help but sound as annoyed as I felt and it seemed the only reason Isabel was letting me talk because of how drunk I was. 

 

“You were just as bad when you were my age. With George York! You can’t deny that you were. We still haven’t gotten your vomit out of the bathroom tiles.” I watched with satisfaction a disgusted expression appear on Izzy’s face as I mentioned her being sick. I tried not to smile as I watched her. 

 

For a few moments, Isabel didn’t speak to me. She just looked instead. It was as if she was making sure I’d gotten home in one piece now that she wasn’t so annoyed. I saw her look at my miniscule dress and the shoes in my hand. As she noticed the shoes, her eyes widened. 

 

“You little thief! They’re mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richards P.O.V

East London. 

The hammering on the door made me startle awake. The tinny sound of wood smashing against steel mixed with a babies shrill cries and a mans cursing. My brothers cursing. "George, Richard! Answer the fucking door!" The bedroom door slammed closed, Georges defiant kicking of his bed suggested what had to happen. Edward is stressed, George has been rejected from probably every university in England, mum was pissed when she heard that. So it came to me, as always. I braved the cold, walking toward the door, always scared of who would be there at night. Georges dealer, the police, the neighbours... Oh anyone but the neighbours. 

I opened the door, stumbling backwards as the hand instantly connected with my cheek, painful tingles distracted me. I barely caught the wall. "You!" she stepped inside, slamming the door behind her. More cries from the babies, more of my brothers curses. "You, you..." her words trailed off. Every door had opened, Edward looked from his bedroom, tired eyes displaying dwindling patience, George stood in only boxers. Now was not the time for arguments. Even mother had roused herself from bed to watch us. "you?" Isabel sounded confused as she looked at me. 

"Me, yes." I was still rubbing my cheek where she had slapped me. I pulled my hand away myself and looked at her. "But you, what are you doing here?" my tone must have sounded impatient, she started shouting again. 

"Dont talk to me like that you.... Little twerp! No, youre supposed to be out with Annie!"

"Annie?" George butted in for us, raising an eyebrow as he looked to me, then Isabel then Edward. Edward just sighed and shrugged, muttering words sounding alot like I don't give a shit, just shut the fuck up. From.mothers scolding look, that's probably exactly what he said. 

"Yes, Annie as in my sister!" she seethed. "Youre not there, youre going to break her heart. Oh my god if you break my sisters heart you little." she didn't add more to that, or maybe she added an insult. I wasn't listening, her knee had fixed me to the wall using the crotch of my pajamas. Pain rattled through me bringing tears to my eyes. "If you hurt my little sister Dick, I swear this will be nothing. You'll have no balls left and Beiber will seem like a man in comparison to you. You'll be squeaking like a little choir girl. Am I clear?" who payed attention to my act of heroism? Edward was busy laughing in his bedroom, emerging from his room with splutters of laughter leaving his lungs, desperately trying to get coherent words to leave his mouth. George joined in. That was until, they saw the look in my eye. 

It must have been serious, laughing stopped. Mother retreated to her room. "Iz, leave him alone. He obviously didn't arrange to see Anne or he would have been there." Edward started, closing his bedroom door stepping further into the hall, Izzy tensed. 

"Yeah I mean Richard is a lot of things but a cheat? That ain't one of them." George continued. It continued like that for a while.

Edward: "Hes boring."

George: "Geeky."

Edward: "Soft."

George: "Law abiding."

Edward: "Loyal"

George: "Pious."

Finally Edward finished listing my uh, attributes. "But hes intelligent. That's why he wouldn't leave a girl standing. Hell he would never get laid otherwise. My point is, I would have driven him into town if he had a date. And I didn't."

"And so the implication there Izzy is that he didn't arrange a date with her." we all looked to Edward as he went back inside the room closing the door. 

"You ain't dating my sister?"

I opened my mouth to speak, George saved me. "No, he ain't."

"Then who is?" I shook my head and shrugged. Relieved as finally she stepped back. I ran toward the bedroom door, George barred it from me. 

"Answer the ladies question."

"I don't know. Probably some guy at school."

"What guy at school? She only talks about one guy at school. You!" 

"She only talks about me?" 

"Well, yeah. Why I have positively no idea you strange little.." she visibly shuddered and it actually hurt. 

"She's been hanging around with Eddie." Edwards door opened, he peered out. 

"That knob of a cousin of ours?"

"Yeah. Him." I nodded reluctantly. Things had happened. Ned and Eddie didn't get on. Didn't get on really was understatement of the year. Everyone knew they wanted each other dead, no one dared to guess how serious either were. 

"Pocket picking bastard." George muttered the words. I should probably mention, Eddies mother, the royal bitch of London was the reason our father went broke and our mother quit her job. Ergo, she's the reason we are here. That family isn't the most popular in this house. 

"She is dating him?" Izzy looked almost shell shocked. "Well hes rich, and I heard hes a great lay." she blushed. 

"Don't say that, you'll hurt Neds pride." George winked to our brother, who looked severely unamused. "Honestly though. Him? Richie Get dressed. Edward, car keys."

"George. Go fuck yourself." 

"He might not have to." Izzy was blushing as she said it, her eyes fixed on George. 

"My oyster card is on the side." 

"One oyster card between three?"

"Pass it back and forth." Slam. Door shut. 

I suppose I didn't have a choice but to dress then. George would have followed sooner he said but he was busy kissing Izzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by fangirl2013

Looking for Eddie, I was starting to feel slightly frustrated. Why tell someone to meet you if you’re going to go AWOL? That’s certainly what seemed to have happened. I’d started to search for him half an hour ago and I still haven’t found him. I knew his ‘entourage’ would be with and so I kept a look out for them. Apart of me couldn’t help but feel slightly apprehensive about finding him. His friends weren’t always nice to be around. They were violent and abusive to everyone. Including moi!

 

On my hunt for my phantom boyfriend, I saw Richard looking a little down picking at his lunch, miserably. It was only my eagerness to find Eddie that stopped me from sitting down with him and cheering him up. I definitely wanted to. He was my friend, after all. But I knew that Eddie would be annoyed if I didn’t see him, so I didn’t really have a choice. The guilt I felt at walking past him was immense and when I found Eddie, my guilt had made me even more annoyed. 

 

I half felt like crying when I remembered just how miserable Richard looked and it took all my willpower to turn on my heels and go to him. Before I could, however, I finally reached Eddie and his arsehole friends.

 

“Little Anne Neville. My, my! How you’ve grown. ” One of Eddie’s friends commented, leering slightly.

 

I felt my blood boil at his words. How fucking dare he? I wasn’t meat and I certainly was not going to stand being scrutinised by him. My response was a little harsh but my annoyance had been building steadily and he had just said the wrong thing.

 

“Piss off, you prick. Before I do something you’d regret and I’d enjoy!” I hissed, walking towards Eddie.

 

I saw Eddie smirk at my words as if he was amused by it rather than annoyed. I saw nothing to be amused by and I wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his face. 

As I got closer to him, he gave me something that resembled a smile and it took everything for me to smile back. I was still annoyed as hell and the sight of Richard was still on my mind.

 

I felt his arm go round my waist and him reach down to give me a kiss. I could easily put the feeling of his arm around my waist out of my mind but the kiss was harder. His lips had left an odd taste on my lips and they also felt slightly wet. As his friends jeered and catcalled, I felt the overwhelming desire to wipe my lips.

 

“Anne. You’re late. Didn’t I tell you to be here half an hour ago?” He asked me, his cold eyes boring into mine.

 

My annoyance seemed to get even worse at his words and I had a very strong desire to slap him. To hear my hand connecting with his cheek. His arrogance was beginning to grate on my nerves and I had to remind myself why I was dating him. There didn’t seem to be enough reasons in the world and for what seemed like the hundredth time in the day, I was annoyed at him.

 

Damn him for being rich and popular! And damn my stupid fucking self. I was a complete fool to even consider going out with him let alone actually saying ‘yes.’

 

“Did you? Oh, it must have slipped my poor little female mind.” I told him, taking the mick out of him.

 

His views on women were disgusting to say the least and I’d often listened to his misogynistic bullshit, biting my tongue but my annoyance was making that difficult.

 

I expected him to look annoyed and even angry but once again, he looked amused as a smirk came to his lips as if he was watching some sort of comedy show.

 

“Oh, Anne. You’re so fiery when you want to be. I love it!” He told me, his hold on me becoming tighter and tighter.

 

I realised with a little grimace that my ‘little show’ had the opposite effect on him. He wasn’t annoyed but a little turned on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By SketchLockwood

George had told me not to. i couldn't help it. It was later that day, after Anne had passed meeting her new boyfriend. I followed them onto the field, catching the attention of everyone in their entourage. "Hey council flat!" Lancaster laughed. "Sup, cuz?" he mocked me, mocked the familial tie Ned hated me acknowledging. I said nothing as I looked to Anne, her expression grim. "I said sup council flat, don't dare ignore me." 

He sounded so self superior, like a narcissistic idiot. It didn't seem right that anyone should be allowed to sound so.self assured. "Anne you okay?" I spoke around him, as though he wasn't there.

"Don't talk to her! I didn't say you could talk to her!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I couldn't control my tongue, turned back to Anne as Lancaster fumed. "Anne?"

"I'm fine Richard, go away." she sounded almost embarrassed, turned away quickly, her eyes completely averted. 

"Just tell me, you okay?"

"She said she isn't didn't she?" 

"I wasn't talking to you pig. Shut it. Let her answer." 

"No scumbag, she's fine, let her be and piss off back to your council flat. Tell your fag of a brother to fuck himself too."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, or are you scared to?" 

"Scared? Ha, he wishes." 

He pushed me, my hands clenched. Anne looked away as things began to hear. The reluctance to witness violence obvious. 

"You should be. He would skin a shit bag like you." 

I tensed as Lancaster moved forward, gulping as he dropped Anne's hand suddenly. Threw it down. I stood my ground, determined as George had always taught me. "What did you say?" He pushed me hard into the wall, I winced as pain jumped through my back. "Huh?" 

"Y....you don't deserve her!" 

Laughter erupted from his foul mouth. "And you do? What makes you think she would like a loser like you?" He slapped my cheek, actually slapped me like he was a little girl. I didn't think that then. He seemed bigger, somehow more intimidating. "Freak!" He shouted it in my face, his fish smelling breath filling my nostrils. They all laughed as I cringed. "Anne would never like you. You're weird, you're a freak and you're filthy. Council flat." He laughed again, mocking me this time with his echoing barks. "You don't even wear clothes that fit you. Georges hand me downs are they?" It hurt as Anne giggled, something told me she was doing it for show. I thought Id seen tears in her sparkling green eyes. She approached, slipped her arm in Lancasters and kissed his cheek. He kissed her, capturing her lips in a passionate, agonising kiss. She muttered words I couldn't hear. He stepped away. 

I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it, couldn't stop myself as my foot slipped out around his. He hit the floor, Anne tumbling with him. Scurrying commenced as I ran down the corridor, Lancaster close behind. Anne following him. It was against school rules to run, or fight. Let alone run from a fight. I couldn't stop myself in time, I saw it coming as I skidded, sending coffee over a teachers freshly ironed shirt. "S.. Shit." I looked up into eyes I knew. "Let me guess..."

"You're so grounded. That's just to start." He looked up suddenly, the sound of feet pricking his ears. I saw his slight smile. He moved to the door, tripping up Lancaster so he fell head first through the door. "Detention, everyone of you." my brother shared a cruel smile with Lancaster, a million words exchanged in one look. Anne made the mistake of giggling, I knew she couldn't help it. I thought he would be nice, understanding even but I was wrong. Anne's giggles only served to makes my brothers mood worse. "Anne Neville, my office."

"L..like now?" she dared to ask in mock defiance, her tone suggested she was quite nervous. Impressing her new boyfriend I think.

"Yeah, like, now." He opened the door for her, indicating she should go first. She did. Disappearing into the little cell like room before the door slammed shut, the glass vibrating in its wooden frame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annes meeting with Edward. 
> 
> by fangirl2013

I went into his office quickly, a feeling of anticipation going through me as I did. There was something about the man in front of me that was different to the rest of the teachers. And it wasn’t just because he was good looking and actually quite young. His cool, brooding attitude intrigued me as it did with many other teenage girls. 

 

As I sat in the seat opposite of him, my eyes found the large coffee stain on his white shirt. I could see where it was sticking to his body and given that I could easily glimpse his chest because of the coffee, he obviously hadn’t bothered to wear a vest. 

 

My cheeks were on fire as I looked and before I knew it, my mouth had gone dry. I noticed he was looking at me, waiting for my attention and that only seemed to make me feel even more embarrassed. He obviously didn’t know just how much of my attention he had. 

 

“Sir, is that a coffee stain?” The question came from me before I knew it and I quickly saw him roll his eyes because of it. 

 

After all, I’d be there when it had happened so I knew full well that it was indeed coffee. I felt myself inwardly cringe and in that moment, I cursed myself for not being smoother with fit men!

 

“You know it is,” His voice was bored as he spoke, as if he’d had enough of teenagers and for some reason, it brought a little cheeky smile to my face. I couldn’t help but want to tease him because of it. To see how far I could push him!

 

His office was small but cluttered. There were books and papers everywhere. In the corner of my eye I saw a brand new shirt hanging up and an idea came to mind. All my previous nerves had disappeared and the smile on my face had widened. 

 

Mr Plantagenet noticed where my gaze was and he seemed to prepare himself for my next words. I shocked even myself with just how much promise they held. 

 

“You don’t need any help removing that soaked shirt, do you? I happen to like the taste of coffee….” Once again, my cheeks burned as I spoke and as I saw sir’s mouth drop open, I had to wonder if I’d went too far. 

 

My words had obviously amused the boys outside as I heard guffaws and laughter and I easily noticed Henry the prick’s laughter amongst them. 

 

It seemed Mr Plantagenet aka Mr fit as fuck was less than amused by my proposal. The expression on his face was severe and annoyed and I saw him raise his eyebrows. I knew he’d punish me for my outrageous comment but even I didn’t know what had come over me. 

 

Sure, he was fit but there was much more to it. The look of his messy hair seemed to remind of Richard’s and at the thought, I had a strong urge to cry. 

 

Eddie’s words to Richard had been cruel and no matter how I tried to make my conscience feel better, I still felt bad for giggling. After all, Richard wasn’t just one of my oldest friends but I cared about him more than anyone else. 

 

I started sniffing slightly, trying to stop myself from crying but it wasn’t easy. Sir seemed to notice the change in my attitude and the expression on his face became a little less severe. I watched him stand up and make his way to edge of his desk, before plonking himself down there. 

 

“If you say something as inappropriate as that again, I will have no option but to give you another detention, is that clear, Anne?” His words were not as severe as I had expected and I found myself nodding immediately.

 

At my nod, he merely looked at me, with curious eyes. There was something in his gaze that once again made me think of Richard but I quickly looked away from him. The more I looked at him, the more I saw Richard and the guiltier I felt. 

 

I didn’t feel bad for ‘perving’ on sir despite going out with Eddie. He’s not the type of boy to even know the spelling or meaning of monogamy, let alone actually do it. His prick friends loved to tell me what Eddie had got up to without me. 

 

I felt guilt entirely because of Richard. I shouldn’t have giggled at all. I’d 

been fucking stupid and tried to impress Eddie by my response but in the process, I could tell I had hurt Richard. Impressing Eddie was one thing but hurting Richard was something I had never set out to do. 

 

Mr Plantagenet knew he didn’t have my attention as he started speaking again. This time he sounded angry. 

 

“Lancaster is a bad influence, Anne. You never used to get detentions and now, I have to give you a detention.” He told me, frowning. 

 

His words weren’t making me feel better at all. But then again, I didn’t know if anything could. The idea of visiting Richard seemed to come to me randomly and I couldn’t help but wonder whether visiting him would be a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By SketchLockwood

"Anne?" she sat slowly on the sofa, skin white as snow. "Annie?" I took hold of her hand, regaining her attention. 

"Huh? Oh Richard. Yes." She sounded suddenly disorientated, eyes scanning the room. Despite the fading light I saw her blush. "Yes, Richard." she repeated, looking at me now with a more determined smile. 

"Are you okay?" I noticed Ned from the corner of my eye, standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. She tensed sensing the extra presence and nodded through her exhale as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Youre sure?"

'Yeah. I.. I.." she gushed as my brother put a cup of tea on the table. Walking away without a word. Slamming the kitchen door. I suppose you'll probably have noticed, Ned slams alot of doors. I suppose its his thing; he is stressed you see. "Why is there a.. Why is a teacher here?" 

"Talking to mum about Richies habits." George entered, smiling sardonically as he added his always snide comments. George has been in trouble, suppose he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hes harmless actually, even if he is really really annoying. I glared at him and he laughed, skipping closer to Anne before perching on the unsafe table. "And by habits dearest Annie. I don't mean skipping his homework. If ya get my jist?" George winked. 

"You smoke? Take drugs?" Anne's eyes bulged as she looked to me, I went to speak but George was faster. 

"Hes..." he took his voice to a whisper. "Gay." His eyes examined the room, as though he had confessed a crime. 

"Hes my brother." I muttered the words standing up, slapping George around the head as he laughed. "Arse. Gerrout!" 

"Hey its my livingroom too!" 

"Shut up, gerrout." I held the door, watching as he skulked out still chuckling. 

"You have to admit, they make good gays!" I slammed the door on his pathetic words, returning to Anne as she looked shaken.

"Your brother is... A teacher?" 

"Yeah, I know it really... Sucks." I added a 'typical teenage shrug.' that's what mum and Ned calls them. As though they were never teenagers. Never had an attitude. As if I am stupid. 

"Sucks? Totally no." She was blushing, a bad case of red cheeks. 

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow. 

"Well Im just saying, like alot of the girls at school, well, wouldn't think it sucked to live with him." She emphasized the him. If it was grammatically correct to put that in bold, italic, capitals and underlined in a size 72 Rockwell font, that's how it would have been. As if Edward being the teacher I lived with was different to say, living with Mrs Norton. The schools evil math teacher. 

"A teacher?"

"Hes not just a teacher." Shaking her head, she looked dreamily toward the doorway, I rolled my eyes, she looked back. Again, the just should have been italics. "Hes like the hot teacher." she whispered the word hot. 

I couldn't help laughing. "No fucking way! Ned?"

"Oh Richard you wouldn't understand. Hes like so totally faf!" she looked back toward the door mouthing the words "In gym clothes. Wow." 

"faf?"

"Fit as fuck." 

I heard George laugh, leaning from our bedroom door as I knew he would be. "Or fat as fuck!" 

We ignored him, I simply stared at Anne letting her continue. She didn't. "Hes faf?"

"In like an old way. Yeah. Does he work out? I did need to go to the gym-" she stopped as I began to speak. 

"Yes, he does. And he isn't old! Hes 26!" I paused, taking in her amused look. "Besides I don't see it. This faf thing."

"Well duh, like you wouldn't would you. Unless that gay thing is totes true!" she giggled. I gulped, devastated. The door had opened and she hadn't seen. The look on Edwards face was grave. 

"Miss Neville, it 'totes' isn't true. I don't appreciate your incestuous insinuations about myself and a student. Neither do I much like the consequences. Richard is grounded, I was going to to tell you at the door. Then you found it compulsory to faint on me. How pleased I am you recovered your health so quickly. Now I kindly ask you to leave, I will see you in class tomorrow and your homework just better be complete." Anne looked to me, I shrugged. "Richard, shoes, polish. Now."

"Hes not your slave sir." Anne said it as she rose, following Edwards fast pace toward the front door.

"Uh huh. You can argue that opinion in an essay this evening. I will enjoy reading your thoughts." He opened the door. "Safe journey home." Anne looked back, seeing me at the end of the hall. I waved, she gave me a lost look, smiled sadly and turned to leave. Ned slammed the front door. His baby cried. 

Yep, I know. Its so repetitive. I guess I live that sort of life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Fangirl2013

I could barely get my head around it. Mr 'fit as fuck' was Richard's elder brother! How hadn't I figured it out before? It wasn't as if the clues weren't there. In fact, there had been lots! They even looked similar, for fuck sake. It wasn't that I was unhappy n the discovery, just completely shocked. It also made me feel ridiculously foolish. 

 

Muttering softly to myself about the 'shocking' discovery, I started making my way to detention. Despite the fact I knew the truth Mr Plantagenet's identity, I knew he wouldn't go easy on us. Any of us. His strictness with Richard told me that. At the thought, I couldn't help but wish I'd never been so fucking stupid as to agree to go out with bloody Eddie. It was becoming a daily ritual! 

 

"Muttering to yourself is the first sign of madness, sweet little Annie." Henry Tudor pointed out to me, as I passed him. He was obviously making his way to dentention too! 

 

At his words, a frown came to my face. I couldn't give two flying fucks about what he was saying, it was the patronising, know-it-all tone he was using that made me want to hit him. 

 

The smirk on his face also didn't help. It seemed to piss me off even more. Despite his attitude, he was fit. Why did he have to be so much of an arsehole? Surely, it would have only been fair if he looked as ugly as his personality. 

 

"I must be mad already. I talk to you, don't I?" I snapped at him, my annoyance completely obvious. 

 

Just as usual, I noticed Eddie watching us. He seemed bored but the moment I had snapped at Henry, I saw the smirk on his face appear. I stopped walking at the sight of him and I had no desire to go any closer to him. I wasn't in the mood for him. 

 

His smirk turned to a frown when he noticed it. It only took him about two seconds for him to get to my side. I waited for him to have a go but he didn't say a thing. He simply put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. 

 

The action caught me unawares and before I knew it, a startled squeak escaped from my lips. I'd expected him to be annoyed at me. 

As I looked at him questioningly, I noticed Richard arriving. I saw the expression on his face as he saw me and Eddie. He looked angry! To everyone else, he could have just looked calm but the anger in his eyes told me he was angry. I'd known him far too long to not know his feelings. 

 

When Eddie noticed Richard, I knew he'd do something. What he did, however, shocked me. He caught my face in his large hands and brought my lips to his. I felt sick as he deepened the kiss and all I could hope was to end it as soon as I could. The kiss seemed to last forever, though, but finally it did end. 

 

Richard's fists were clenched by his sides by now and I couldn't help but worry at the sight of them. Eddie's a twat, sure but Richard is not. I didn't want him to get in trouble. Definitely not for Eddie! 

 

"It's nice to see you, scum." Eddie's voice was incredibly sarcastic and even I felt the desire to kick him. Especially, after what he had done. 

 

The only sign Eddie's words (and the kiss) had gotten to Richard was the sight of him unclenching and clenching his fists. I could tell Eddie had noticed as his grip on me had loosened. When I quickly stepped out of his hold, he didn't seem to care. He was far too concerned with baiting Richard. 

 

As I looked to Richard, the sick feeling in my stomach intensify. I knew the damage Eddie and his goons could do. I'd seen the black eyes and the broken arms myself. Could I see that happen to kind, lovely Richard? 

 

As I fought the tears coming to my eyes, I realised that I couldn't. Luckily, the boys were too busy to notice how upset I was and I was definitely happy about that.

 

I definitely didn't need any curious questions. All I could hope was that detention would go as smoothly as possibly


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By SketchLockwood
> 
> part of a double chapter in Richard pov

Ned watched us, laughing as he read over the essay Annie had written for him. I looked up, his hand signal told me to look back down. I looked to Anne, watching as she smiled, holding back a giggle as she nudged me under the table. 

Hows being grounded? 

She pushed the note to me. 

Fine, boring I guess. There's nothing to do.

She smiled as she read my scribbly handwriting. 

That's how its meant to be. But you have faf.

I laughed, outright laughed. Ned looked up. "Richard, you are supposed to be reflecting on your behaviour not laughing with other students who should be doing the same. Miss Neville, put down the pen and stop passing notes." 

She blushed, I saw her blush as he stood approaching us before he perched on the table next to Lancaster's hand. I saw his knuckles tense into a fist before he picked up the notes we had been writing. Repeating each word out loud. "Faf? Miss Neville, who would you be referring to? A member of Richards family?" 

"His older brother sir."

"George?" Lancaster and Henry spoke in unison. Anne visibly shuddered.

"Oh?" Edward threw the paper in the bin, using Lancasters hand as a point to rise himself. My cousin shuddered, whimpering audibly. Ned ignored him, walking to the front of the class. "I dont think he will appreciate that attention Miss Neville. Youre 15." 

I laughed, Ned hit the desk hard looking at Lancaster as the moody brat continued to complain. "You bastard, you really hurt my hand."

"Did I?" Neds voice was cool, cold even. As though he didn't care. In fact, when I think on it. He probably really didn't care. 

"You know you did, son of a bitch. It really hurts." Ned shrugged, smiling a little as he did. "Apologise! Now!"

"Oh grow up." Ned rolled his eyes, sparking laughter from Anne. "Miss Neville. I like your views, in fact they are presented so maturely I think you should leave, really this isn't benefitting you. You've learned your lesson I believe. And think on what I said yesterday, you could go far." I watched her blush. Standing up, stopping as Lancaster spoke up. 

"You talked with a pupil? Alone? Think on what? What the fuck did you do to my girlfriend, peado." 

"Excuse me?" Ned looked shocked, even for Lancaster this was pushing too far. Our cousin stood walking to the front, pushing Ned against the wall hard. I saw him wince and jumped up to protect him. I knew he would hate that but I suppose it was natural. 

"What did you do to her? Peadophile, she's-"

"Edward!" Anne shouted getting her 'boyfriends' attention. "What the hell? He is a teacher, he talked to me about school progress!" 

"Whatever, I just want to protect my girl Anne. I know this guy. I wouldn't out it past him and-" He was silenced as he hit the floor.

"All of you, get out. Go home." Ned.almost shouted. Sitting back in his chair putting his head in his hands. I approached, resting a hand on his back when the others had left quickly. 

"Ned-" I tried for a consoling tone. I suppose I failed. You never know when you say these things I suppose. 

"I said go home. Get the tube or the bus."

"C...ca..a I borrow your-" he handed me his oyster card. Thanking him I ran toward the door.

It was only when I saw him get into his car in the car park I stopped. Watching him, his face was clearly displaying anger. As the car roared to a start I shuddered, it was like thunder in the movies when bad things will happen. He drove toward the road. I followed slowly, saw the silver rear of the Ford turning left. Pulling on my backpack properly I followed, running up to the gates and following. I saw it then, Lancaster laying on the floor, still and eyes closed. The cars from the road were gone but I couldn't help shudder as I ran to his side, dialling for an ambulance on my beaten Nokia. I looked up, Neds car was at the end of the road, I saw movement and he sprinted toward me, dropping the first aid kit beside me. 

"I didn't do it Rich. You have to believe me." I couldn't. I just couldn't. He walked off quickly. 

I didn't see him that evening. He didn't come home. He didn't come to work the next day. Or the next week. I didn't see him again till the end of the month when finally he fell through the front door, drunk at 3am with a woman on his arm. Her name was Jane, that was all I got. Until the next day at school that is. When I saw him on the corridor, sleepy eyed and messy haired speaking to Mr Hastings, head teacher at our school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in Richards pov
> 
> by SketchLockwood

"Ned, I-" He jumped as I put my hand on his arm, rolling his eyes as he heard me. 

"Go away." He whispered harshly, pushing my hand off him like mum had said he wasn't to do at work. I didn't say but, I wanted to. For my fear of sounding like a child I refrained. Watching Edward take two steps before coming back. "Hows Anne holding up?" 

"It was a shock to everyone. But she is recovering." I did not say that her reaction to Eddie's death had been all but sadness. With the exception of opening champagne, generally it was celebrated. 

"Good. She's a bright girl." He nodded to me and walked on. I knew what it meant. Conversation, over. 

***

I spoke to him that night in the flat. He got in at six, throwing his bag on the sofa and checking on his son (the youngest of his three children and the only one in his care. The bitch ensured that). After that routine he entered the kitchen, tired eyed and yawning, sitting at the kitchen table. "George has cooked?" He said the words without looking up as mum brought the food to the table beginning to dish it up. She just nodded, she really speaks. I dont think I've said that. Mum likes silence. I think she has always been that way. Neds expression changed. "Im not hungry, I have essays to mark. Ill grab a pizza later if I am."

"No you will not!" Mum shouted for the first time in well, ever and pushed him back into the chair. Since he came home, family relations have been strained. If that's the right word. Non-existent may be a better term. 

Ned didn't look happy, but was too polite to gainsay our mother. Instead he settled into the chair and tried to relax. "Hello Izzy. You're here again." There was no sly tone to his words, I thought then an acknowledgement. Not an accusation. Still, George flipped out and mum did nothing. 

"Keep your nose out of it Edward!" 

"He just said hello." I interjected. 

"Bullshit you little chicken fuck!" George stood towering over me, in seconds Edward too was up. "You wouldn't even get it Rich. Youre a kid for fucks sakes. He dont want Iz here cause he has problems with Lizzy. Or is it Jane? Or is it Will? Thats what happens when you sleep with your bosses partner!" 

Mum dropped the plates, Izzy and I slunk into our seats. "You are what! Edward dear god tell me it is not true!" He didn't deny it. I knew Jane had looked similar when I saw her, I had not remembered it was because she was Mr Hastings girlfriend (although it wasn't a secret at school that he was estranged from his well to do wife). Mum looked like she was about to go into labour. Had she been pregnant, I think she would have. So maybe she was about to have a heart attack? I honestly dont know. She was unhappy, very unhappy. She ordered George to clean up the plates, grabbing Edwards arm she dragged him to the living room slamming the door. As if that would make their conversation more secret through paper thin walls. "You bloody idiot! We cannot afford for you to lose your job! You cant afford that! You were the one I banked it all on and you sleep with your bosses girlfriend! Does he know?" Everything went quiet, I can only assume Ned shook his head. In the kitchen no one moved. Until Izzy nudged George toward the broken plates. The tiny clinks followed. I tried to listen, I wish I hadn't. George stopped his jobs for me to grasp hold of the entertainment. "You were the one who was meant to succeed! Richards a child and George... Well we all know where that's going the boy has no hope of a future! You saw to that when you chose to expel him!" George tensed. Suddenly I could not help feel sorry for him, he looked betrayed. I didn't like being called a child at nearly seventeen, he found out our brother helped to ruin his future. "He takes drugs, he has fucked up. But he had no choice!"

"Bollocks! He had every chance. Every chance!"

"I have not finished dont you dare interrupt me! Whatever George has done is nothing in comparison to what you have done. He messed up, you fucked up. And you will take this family with you." 

"He knows mum! Will knows and he is fine with it." 

"How can he be fine with it?" Everything went quiet again, that was until George's anger snapped. The broken porcelain in the dustpan hit the wall. He stormed from the kitchen, Izzy at his tail. I saw him hit Edward, heard the crack as the nose bones broke. I couldn't say I blamed him, even as he stormed out on his own. 

Whatever Edward had said, it was that and not George's outrage which had mum white and shivering. She left to her room almost silently. Edward tended his nose and I went numbly off to bed. Why was my family doing this? I couldn't understand. 

That night George came back, packing a bag before leaving again. I pretended to be asleep whilst he perched on my bed and stroked my hair. As he had done when we first moved into this place. "I love you little brother, know that. Always." He didn't say more. He didn't need to. I knew he wasn't coming back. Laying there cold, listening to the night I thought I heard the remnants of a conversation. It must have been dreamed, imagined. Otherwise Ned was in a committed relationship with two people. Jane and Will. His boss and his bosses girlfriend. Surely that was impossible?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Fangirl2013

I knew I was supposed to be cut up about Eddie's death but I knew I wasn't. Although, I felt shocked, I definitely wasn't heartbroken. Was I such a cold hearted bitch? It seemed I was. 

I was starting to realise just how much I disliked him. He'd been so nasty to Richard that it had been impossible for me to truly like him. Instead, I had to try and ignore his pratlike behaviour. 

Tears sprang to my eyes, as I realised just how badly I was talking of him. It seemed wrong of me, even though, I'd only thought the truth. As I willed myself not to cry, I started to try and ignore the guilt I felt. 

"Annie?" Isabel's voice was tentative and it took forever for her to take a seat on my bed.

The unsure expression on my confident sister's face seemed odd to me. I'd never seen her less sure! I'd been lying on my bed, my head buried b it for quite awhile. The words on the pages could have been foreign language for all I knew, as I couldn't concentrate.

"How are you feeling? Oh. Sorry! Stupid question, I suppose." Izzy continued to me, babbling. It brought a smile to my face, for some reason. 

At her words, I felt a stab of anxiety. What was I going to tell her? I didn't want to lie or pretend to be heartbroken. I also didn't want to seem cold, either. 

"I'm alright." I told her, simply, when I finally decided what to say to her. 

There was a rather annoying knowing look on her face as if she could read my thoughts. How she could do that amazed me as even I was having trouble knowing what I'm thinking.

"Are you sure, Anne? He was your...boyfriend." Isabel made the word 'boyfriend' seem awful. Apart of me felt slightly bad that she had. 

Although, Eddie had been my boyfriend, I don't think there was only love between us. I knew I didn't love him, that's for sure. Whenever he acted like a sadistic arse, I hadn't liked him. Had he liked me, though? That was much harder to answer and given that he's gone, I'll never know.

All of a sudden I felt upset and tearful. I couldn't help but think Eddie's death was unfair. Sure, he'd been nasty, sadistic and utterly chauvinistic, he seemed to young to be killed. It seemed wrong. 

I was starting to feel more confused by the second. Every time I tried to think of him as I normally did, I felt guilty. Isabel was still waiting for a response as I noticed her frowning at me. 

"Stop fussing. Please...." I told her, tiredly, rubbing my eyes as I spoke to her. 

I felt drained and unhappy. All I wanted was some sleep. So I could block the world out for awhile and the mere existence of Eddie Lancaster. 

Izzy seemed to notice of my words as she stopped asking me more questions and simply nodded to me. For that, I was definitely thankful. 

We fell into an awful silence. The room felt tiny and the tension was thick in the air. I knew Iz wanted to ask me a question as she kept shooting me curious glances. 

After catching her do it for the tenth time, I decided to ask her what she desperately wanted to say. Her question took me by surprise definitely. 

"Did you love him?"She asked me, her eyes wide with curiosity.

I couldn't hold stop the tears Iz's question had created. Although, I did know the answer to it, it made me think more about Eddie. As I had thought about him, all I seemed to feel was guilt. Isabel's words reminded me of how upset I was supposed to be. 

Guilt seemed to fill me up, tugging painfully at my heart. I tried to think of something to say but words failed me. In the end, I just shook my head, guilt filling me to the core once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By SketchLockwood
> 
> Set a year after previous chapter

Things hadn't settled between Ned and George. Deep down I suppose I knew they wouldn't. All the same I held onto that ever niggling hope that one of my brothers might just do the right thing and grow the hell up. Either way, I had never imagined it would get worse when they constantly argued as they did. I suppose it didn't seem like it could. Mum had tried, inviting George home for Christmas. The morning had gone well enough. Coffee and biscuits whilst opening the presents. Ned had gone all out, as always clearing his bank account so we could all have a good time. Bess, Ed (Edwards name sake son) and little Rich (my other nephew) were all in attendance to our little Christmas. One of them was all it took to kick things off.

"Ow! Daddy! Uncle George just pulled my hair!" Bess had shrieked with tears brimming in blue eyes.

"George! For fucks sakes! She's a child. Do you need to be such an arse all the fucking time?" He lifted Bess and I waited anxiously. Everything had kicked off when George had kicked the table across the room. The argument had raged for several hours before George stormed out, again.

That's the story of my family since a year ago. To say I was nervous when I arrived at Anne's, where George was living with Izzy was an understatement. As soon as the door opened George had me wrapped in one of his 'brotherly hugs'. That's a polite term for a hug that quite literally sucks the life out of you whilst crushing the bones. Those hugs were now reserved only for me. Ain't I the lucky one?

He even kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. I guess he really had been missing me. "Hey little one."

"Call me that again and I will knee you in the balls."

"Head-butt, short arse." He laughed as I slapped him playfully. "Hows mum?"

"She wants her son back home." My tone was serious, at a stretch it could have been called cold. George noticed, winced. He knew well that I loved mother like I could love no one else on this earth.

"Is he still living there?" I nodded. "Then she knows my answer." His tone was as cold as mine could ever be. His hatred for Ned was clear, I found myself questioning once more how brothers could hate each other as mine currently did. Another recurrent theme.

"Dont do this to her. You know we cant afford to live there without Neds income." My tone wasn't quite begging, everyone had always said that did not suit me. There was sincerity in the caring which came across I know.

"Bollocks, we did just fine when he was living with the bitch." That was Georges favourite euphemism for Elizabeth, Edwards soon to be ex wife. Yes, you heard me right: euphemisms. The words he had for her were endless and increasingly worsening. I think he knew a derogatory term in every language to sum up what he thought of her, what we all thought of her.

"I guess." we didn't, we were broke beyond comprehension on those dark days not too distant. I didn't want to argue with him. Anne and I progressed through the small hall and up the rickety stairs shouting hi to her mother before going to her room and closing the door. "Anne I-" She looked at me  with pretty eyes, she has always had pretty eyes you know? It wasn't just that moment. It just seemed.... They were alight and glowing. The ability to speak had deserted me as I stared at her. Knowing well my mouth was hanging open and I was gawking like an idiot.  She just giggled and took my hand. I was so frightened it would be too soon. It had been only a year since Lancaster had...  I didn't want to think about that. I focused on what I needed to do, edging closer to her. I must have looked like a little school boy, and what she said hurt.

"Dont be nervous Rich."

"I'm not nervous!" Id snapped the words, letting the nerves get the better of me. I even laughed at her 'yeah. Sure' look. "Im not." I whispered trying to convince myself against the truth. She nodded and began moving the streaks of hair from her face. They were always in the way and she often cursed them. I moved them for her, using a gentle finger as my free hand met hers. I dont know what came over me as I kissed her. But she kissed back and  it was electric, our eyes closed and suddenly I was sucked in, travelling on a thrilling rollercoaster of my first intimate experience. It was wonderful. and it was with Anne. My heart thundered at that thought. Arousal, I think that's what it was, hit me suddenly. I didn't want to break the kiss, I didn't want the closeness to end. I knew it would have to. It didn't. One moment we were kissing the next we were topless and then.... Then I will leave that part of this story to your imagination. I will tell you, in a teenage and noncommittal tone that it was great and we will resume half an hour later.

We were dressed again and sat on her bed, looking over studying books. Or pretending to. I guess it isn't easy to study when you've just done what we did. "Anne." I said it even more nervously. Who would have thought that sex made me more nervous? I could scarcely believe that was possible.  "I was wondering. Since we uh.. had sex would you like to um, go out with me?" I knew I had my orders wrong. Inwardly I cursed myself.

"I assumed we were going out. Not that you had your way and we are just friends." She giggled and took my hand. "Yes. Of course." I could have sworn she only did it to make me feel more at ease.

As I blushed sat there on that bed, I never expected to be sat here with Anne as I am writing this now, ten years on. I forgot to mention that I guess? She's holding my hand as I type away. Its for tomorrows meeting, I am supposed to recall everything, it should help me. I forgot to mention that too. This isn't a diary of the present. Its my memories of the past, but they are untarnished. They were hidden away after it all happened. You will see it all soon, it will get there but its all yet to happen. I digress, it doesn't matter why I write this, it matters that you understand.  I am telling a story, I should tell it properly.

Anne and I stared at each lovingly for a moment. I guess it wasn't a moment, it seemed like one. Somewhere along we had lost track of time. I heard shouting downstairs, looking out of the window Edwards silver Ford was parked on the road. I sighed, apologising to Anne as we both ran downstairs. I knew what would happen before it did. I have a predictable life like that. Ned didn't slam the door when he entered, that was the abnormality... Hes stressed you see.

"I don't know what he's doing do I?  I'm not his mummy Edward! Nor are you! Stop acting like it!"

"You're the responsible adult! At least you're supposed to be!"

"Interesting, why don't you treat me like one?"

"Oh grow up. Mother has been worried sick!" He turned to look at me as I entered the room obviously not as silently as I thought or hoped I had. "You. Where have you been?" He looked.at my appearance, was it the more scruffy hair? The reddened skin? I dont know what gave it away but he knew. I saw it in his eyes. "Oh that's where! I cannot believe you! Either of you!" he glanced a look at George then Anne, sighing slightly as he looked to his prize student. I can't deny feeling jealousy and anger at both Ned and Anne then. I shouldn't have. That was wrong of me. But that's hindsight, hindsight isn't helpful. Remember that Richard. I need to remember, its the past. I cant control the past.

"Wait, what have I missed?" George butted in.

"You missed that? Bloody convenient! You let our little brother have sex! Can you do nothing right?" Izzy nodded in agreement with Ned for once, glaring at me and nudging George as though she wanted him to say something. Probably not what he said.

"Hes old enough. Get in there lad!" George clapped my back.

"No! Not the point. Richard get in the car-" Ned was interrupted by Izzy as I watched, gobsmacked by the whole performance. Much as I had naively thought Anne would be.

"No don't. If you have impregnated my little sister you little prick-" Izzy was cut off by Anne

"He doesn't have a little prick. Anything but." Anne didn't even blush. I did, like a tomato I know.

"Izzy. We can sort that out if it is a problem." Edward looked at me with glaring eyes, accusing of the worst things imaginable. I wanted to scream at him, I wasn't that bad. The uptight git, why didn't he practise what he preached? I remained silent, scared my tongue would stretch the rift to breaking point.

George I knew was trying to lighten to mood but I cringed for him. "Edward come on. Loosen up. Rich has reached a big point in his life.  A milestone, a cause for celeb-" I laughed, in utter shock more than amusement.

"George! Richard!" Edward grabbed my arm, his treatment was rough, pulling me away from the room pushing me to the front door. "Car! Now. I'll be with you in a minute." I listened to him, not wanting to hear the rest of their argument. What I heard was enough. "Dont encourage him to  fuck things up like you George! The kid has a future. Dont take it away through jealousy." When Ned came to the car ten minutes later, he was rubbing his ribs and blood was seeping from a cut on his cheek. I didn't say anything. I looked out of the window as we drove home. I text Anne, knowing she'd be mortified:

Anne, meet privately next time. Sorry.

She text back a minute later:

Not your fault. Men. Xx

 


	12. Chapter 12

_"No, go away. I said go away!"_

I heard Edward shout as I approached his room, hesitating by the door. I stood for a moment, trying hard to keep my breaths quiet for fear he would know I was there. That sounds stupid to you, I know it does, but the walls of our flat were ridiculously thin. I assumed instantly that he was on the phone to Elizabeth. I don't know if I have told you up to now about their divorce. If they had not been sure of it when my brother had taken Jane as a lover, then they were for certain after then. Regardless of how certain either party were, they were not making it easy for one another. It was as clear cut and simple as we had all hoped it would be, many heated conversations and many times of Edward storming out of the flat to buy a twenty pack of cigarettes. Cigarettes he was  _supposed_ to be quitting. Of course, I think everyone in Greater London knew he was not actually stopping. That was his ploy to stop mum yelling at him.   
  
So far you might have noticed, it didn't work. 

I waited for everything to go quiet just long enough that I was convinced that he was done with whatever he was doing. Then I knocked on his door. I guess that is one of those stupid unwritten rules of being a kid, anyone can come straight into your room but you have to knock before going into anyone else's. That was still how my life worked at seventeen.   
  
"Go away." That was how Ned brought my attention back to the real world, stopped me wondering why my life sucked and his didn't. Stopped me wondering anything really. You have probably gathered by now, he's stressed. But he never, I mean never, acted like that. I knew before it went any further that something was wrong. But no one could have prepared me for what I was about to discover.   
  
"Ned?"  
  
"I said go away! Shut up!" That had worried me. Wouldn't it be enough to worry you? 

## "It's Richard, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Richard?" I heard movement, footsteps came to the door, the lock clicked off. He had locked his door? Alarm bells should have rung, they didn't not then. Not for several minutes later. He opened the door and his head popped around the corner, abnormal facial stubble lined his cheeks and he smiled, trying hard to look himself. "Richard, thank God it is really you."   
  


"Uh, who else would it be?" I wanted to add that he was a giant weirdo. In hindsight, I guess I am glad I didn't. 

 

"I cant answer that. What do you want?" He looked off, his tone changed, his body language switched. Suddenly he was more alert more defensive. That was what had set the alarm bells ringing in the end.   
  
"Can I come in?" My original mission, my maths homework, was suddenly irrelevant to me. It mattered about as much as what colour shirt I was wearing. It was completely irrelevant. Ned was slipping back into his room, where he knew well I would be able to do nothing - particularly if he put that bloody lock back on his door. I knew he would, it was obvious in his eyes. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.   
  
That was the first time I realised that my family was not normal, it was the first time everything made sense. Why Ned had so often gone away on holidays, when he had so suddenly - without telling me or George - left to stay with Elizabeth. Mum had always seemed more rattled than normal when he had of course, she had always asked us if we had heard anything from him. Had always to,d us more curiously not to answer the phone. I knew I was about to find out everything whether or not my brother wanted it.   
  
"No, go away." He looked behind him again, trying to shut the door. Whatever had caught his attention was something I was to be thankful for, he did not see as my foot slipped into the door way, forcing the door back open. Ned objected, to no avail. I was in, and there was less than nothing he could do about it.   
  
I looked around, the first thing I noticed was what I always did when in Ned's room, it was bigger than my room. Much bigger. Then my eyes had searched for finer details, finding it without much trouble:  
  
"What are they for?" I had pointed to colourful tablets sitting on his desk.   
  
"Uh, you dont need to know."  
  
"Are they drugs?"  
  
"No!" He knew himself that he had been overly defensive. He sighed, walking toward the desk and past me. Counting the tablets and lining them up, one after another. Again and again. "They're medication."  
  
"For what? There's nothing wrong with you."  
  
"It's respiridone, and some others."   
  
"Anti psychotics?" That's right, I had one of those eureka moments where one of my science classes had come back to me. Then that moment quickly faded when my brain told me also what that meant. "You have..." I couldn't say the words, they locked in my throat and I felt like I was about to choke.   
  
"You can say it, paranoid schizophrenia."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Mother hasn't told you. She hides it, I guess we all hide it."  
  
"Does George know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"2...3....4.....5...6...What?" He counted those stupid tablets again. It was like he was obsessive-compulsive. I don't know if that is a side effect of Schizophrenia. I will look it up, perhaps my counsellor would be interested in knowing that. She says I should come to terms with that, with what he had, apparently that will make me feel better about myself. I don't know. But I think he was, obsessive-compulsive. I think it helped his paranoia.   
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"You're all questions you. I mean... I'm sorry. I..." He took one tablet, then another, gulped them down with water and smiled as he looked to me. "About seven years."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't sound so shocked kid."   
  
I couldn't help it.   
  
"1.2.3.4.5." He counted the remaining tablets, took two more with a gulp of water.   
  
And then again.

  
And again.   
  
  
Then he looked to me. 

 

"Richard, you're not to tell anyone at the school? Kids don't understand."  
  
I hadn't been listening, I mustn't have been. I told Anne, it was only Anne. But someone else must have heard, I cant believe Anne told anyone. I only found out when Anne came to me the week after, and told me about her science class. Everything had gone wrong, everything had gone so very wrong. 


	13. Chapter 13

Class was terrible, I left quickly after it's somewhat dramatic climax. Science was a lesson I was good at. Unlike my peers A's were my only grade from physics to biology, I had even been daring enough to take applied science to my GCSEs - along with psychology and anatomical studies. As far as school went, it was no secret that my grades were the highest seen in science for over a decade. More often than not, I stayed behind to confer notes with Mr Plantagenet.

Even then, nearly a year after I had found out, I could not believe he was Richards brother. I could not get used to calling him Edward.

If I am to be honest, Richard could not have found me at a worse time. I had wanted to be alone that lunch, when I felt betrayed.

So many questions were whirling around my head. Why had he not told me? I could have stopped it if he had. How could my Richard have been so stupid?

Loyalty, that's what we call it now. Loyalty orders no gossip. That was why he had not told me, that was why I could not stop it. That was why I felt bad.

Richard found me at my locker, as I pushed my head inside, trying to avoid being seen, being recognised. But we have known each other since nursery. We were boyfriend and girlfriend. I could not hide from him, I really should have known that.

"Anne?" He had stopped behind me, ignored my sigh. I turned, trying hard not to look in his eye.

"Go away Richard." He looked stunned, I will never forget that face. I will feel eternally guilty.

"B...but why?"

"Hard class. I'm sorry." He didn't give in. Even as I slammed the locker door, even as I locked it and began to walk, cradling my lunch bag. He followed me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Talking is good for you. It's like therapy."

"You sound like your brother."

"My brother. You mean Edward? Well yeah I guess speaking of. You had science. Sup with that class?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His shocked expression was more nervous than sincere. "Don't pretend. You knew and didn't tell me then have the sheer cheek to tell me that talking is good for me. Well Richard I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Whoa! What was that for?" He didn't say more, he was going to tell me not to bite his head off when Mr Hastings passed up, Edward at his side. A blood soaked tissue in his hand. Richard had lost colour, he was following Edward. I couldn't help it I followed too. I knew Richard would interrogate. I knew Edward was in no state to answer questions. "What happened?"

"Your friends found out." Edward spoke, shooting Richard a glare. "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut."

"They punched you?"

"Richard I think we should leave him-"

"Yeah they punched me. Unless you think I head butted a desk."

"Richard they heard about his-"

"It's not my fault you're weird Ned."

I pulled him away. I was praised for my ability to keep calm, my ability to keep out of trouble. The school wasn't praised for that.

"He's not weird Richard, he's... look it's not like he can help it. He's not a freak. He is unwell. Except he's not. He's medicated."

"I'm just annoyed."

"Why?"

"I told Francis that's it."

That I found interesting. Francis Lovell had been the one who started it all. Francis Lovell had shouted 'schizo' at the top of his lungs. Francis Lovell had then broken a teacher's nose. And Richard, my Richard, seemed to trust him.

We went outside after, looking for Francis. Richard had been annoyed. I had tried to get him to calm down. I guess he, much like I, felt betrayed. Francis had crossed that line that one simply does not cross. Richard has always felt strongly about that. It's something that is not to be done. The field at the back of the school was surprisingly quiet. We noticed why quickly. A crowd had gathered at the far corner. That, like in most schools meant there was a fight.

Richard and I ran, speeding toward the cheering crowd. We barged through the mass of bodies with difficulty but just in time to stop it. Robert Branckenbry was about to send a hard and finalising fist into Francis' face. I grabbed his hand as Richard stepped forward. "Stop! It's not worth you getting expelled too." I stopped to Robert, his body shaking. But he didn't do it, he didn't finish his punch.

I couldn't stop Richard though. I don't think I want to know what happened between them as Richard lifted his friend by the shirt and dragged Francis off. Richard has never told me. I don't think he will.

Talking is not that good for the soul after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Forget everything the media tells you about crazy people. Forget the word crazy, its a stupid word. I knew it quickly after everything that had happened at school. It causes trouble. First with Henry Tudor, then with Francis. I didn't feel guilty at the time, he had used the word crazy about fourteen times, and so I had punched him until my hand grew tired and my arm was pulled away by Mr Hastings. That was the first time I got sent home from school. Ned had been so mad he had gone old school on his punishments. He sent me to bed without dinner. But then I noticed he didn't eat either. Only George, Izzy and my niece and nephews ate. Finances were low, Ned was stressed. By the time I had retired to my bedroom, many doors had been slammed. 

I spent hours laying on my bed, unable to sleep for hunger, frustration and for anxiety. What if Anne never forgave me? That was all I could think of. It's silly really, to think she would stay angry. To think she would turn away from me. 

I dont remember how or when, but from staring at the black ceiling, eventually I fell asleep. I know because I was awoken hours later. 

***

"Richard? Wake up." He was gently rocking my shoulder. At first I was reluctant to wake, but my eyes opened and I was shocked. 

In seconds I was awake, bulging eyes taking in my eldest brother. His shirt was ripped, covered in blood. His eyes were pained, tired and his expression was rough. 

"Ned, what-"

"Shh. Just get up." He left after that, closed my bedroom door behind him. I didn't wait, I got out of bed and went into the living room to see a sight worse than I expected. 

Isabel was on the sofa, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. She said nothing. She didn't have to. The bruises on her face said it all. George had been at it again. George had beaten her. 

I looked to my mother, crying in the arm chair. Sobs shaking her entire body. Edward perched on the chair arm, holding her gently as she sobbed. 

I think a part of me knew before I asked. As I looked around the room to see blank faces, lost expressions, fear, distress and despair. It was not the expressions that told me so much, nor the emotions. 

No. You will probably call me insane. It was the cold, the chill. It was the sinister feeling that chokes the air when evil is at work. That was how I knew something was wrong. Very wrong. 

My eyes searched the living room again. Izzy still rocked, mum still cried but Ned caught my eye. He signalled that I should sit. 

"Richard I'm sorry for waking you." He knelt down beside me, his best attempt to help. "I wouldn't have done it unless it was serious. You know that?" I didn't say anything. A long enough pause caused me to nod. 

He took my hand. That annoyed me. I'm not psychic nor will I pretend to be. I don't think you needed to be to know what he was going to say. That was why I was annoyed, he was patronising me. He was treating me like I didn't know already, like I needed his protection. I gritted my teeth and took it. "its about George." 

My eyes slipped to the blood on Neds shirt. Natural shivers arched my spine. That was my brothers blood... 

"He hit Izzy, look at her Richard. She was knocked out on the sofa. When I got in she still was, and the window open."

"open? What? Why? " 

"George jumped Richard. I went to try and help him. The doctors think he was dead before he hit the ground." Izzy's eyes were alight. I didn't then know why. It turned out she wad remembering the night like no other we had seen, or would see. "Richard we think he did it from guilt, from self hatred. We know he was drunk and on drugs. Anything could have done it. I'm just sorry he did."

Perhaps it was mischance that Izzy sobbed more at that moment, her lips trembled as though she were about to speak, words silenced by my brothers suddenly changed body language. The colour drained from Izzys face as she stood and fled from the room. "mum, will you check on her?" 

I was confused, that was an understatement. I know now... But when everything ends up making such tragic sense, it means you are unable to talk about it. Well I am at least. In case you hadn't noticed, I am not from a normal family. Most say that's a blessing or a curse, I say its both. But that's just me a d you might have noticed, I am not normal.either. 

Enough of my tangents, eventually you will shout at me for that, slap me.and say Richard, back on track. 

My point? George was dead, and he was never coming back to me. And after that we didn't see much of Izzy either. Ned never told me what really happened, but the psychiatrist came the next day and that afternoon she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have lost the second part of this chapter in my email and am searching for it however I thought the story was due update.. Enjoy and I will update the full version when I find it.

From the moment Richard had begun to talk, I had known something was terribly wrong. His face had been ghostly white and his eyes had been bloodshot and red. 

The dread I felt as I saw him I know I never will forget. All feelings of anger and hurt at Richard banished. All I wanted was to help him. My own natural sense of curiosity made me question him instantly. 

"Richard, what's wrong?" My worry made my words hurried and Richard focused his attention on me at my words. 

Richard looked lost as he sat on my bed and my hand quickly for his. Whatever he was going to tell me was bad and he was obviously upset. I felt him tighten his grasp on my hand and it took him a few moments before he spoke. 

"George is gone, Anne." He told me, looking at me. His voice was low and I had to strain to hear it properly. 

I was confused at his words. Where had George? Did Isabel know? Why was he acting so strangely? For some reason, I still felt worried. 

"What do you mean, he's gone?" 

Once again, Richard looked at me. His grip on my hand tightened even more but he answered me straight away. 

"He's dead. He jumped out of a window....." His voice sounded toneless and dull and even before I took in his words, I felt for him. 

When the enormity of what he'd just said hit me, I felt cold with shock. My thoughts immediately went Iz? Did she know? I had to hope she did and that she was being looked after. 

I couldn't help sorry and upset for Richard. He was hurting and it was obvious to me. As I looked at Richard, I pulled him into a tight hug. His arms went around me and I screw shut his eyes tightly. 

"I am so sorry, Richard. I..i... What happened exactly?" My question was tentative but I didn't want to upset him more. 

Richard looked at me, questioningly as if he wondered why I was asking. I had wonder whether I had asked the wrong thing. Nevertheless, he answered me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have lost the second part of this chapter in my email and am searching for it however I thought the story was due update.. Enjoy and I will update the full version when I find it.

From the moment Richard had begun to talk, I had known something was terribly wrong. His face had been ghostly white and his eyes had been bloodshot and red. 

The dread I felt as I saw him I know I never will forget. All feelings of anger and hurt at Richard banished. All I wanted was to help him. My own natural sense of curiosity made me question him instantly. 

"Richard, what's wrong?" My worry made my words hurried and Richard focused his attention on me at my words. 

Richard looked lost as he sat on my bed and my hand quickly for his. Whatever he was going to tell me was bad and he was obviously upset. I felt him tighten his grasp on my hand and it took him a few moments before he spoke. 

"George is gone, Anne." He told me, looking at me. His voice was low and I had to strain to hear it properly. 

I was confused at his words. Where had George? Did Isabel know? Why was he acting so strangely? For some reason, I still felt worried. 

"What do you mean, he's gone?" 

Once again, Richard looked at me. His grip on my hand tightened even more but he answered me straight away. 

"He's dead. He jumped out of a window....." His voice sounded toneless and dull and even before I took in his words, I felt for him. 

When the enormity of what he'd just said hit me, I felt cold with shock. My thoughts immediately went Iz? Did she know? I had to hope she did and that she was being looked after. 

I couldn't help sorry and upset for Richard. He was hurting and it was obvious to me. As I looked at Richard, I pulled him into a tight hug. His arms went around me and I screw shut his eyes tightly. 

"I am so sorry, Richard. I..i... What happened exactly?" My question was tentative but I didn't want to upset him more. 

Richard looked at me, questioningly as if he wondered why I was asking. I had wonder whether I had asked the wrong thing. Nevertheless, he answered me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again incomplete due to lost complete chapter, will post when I find

It couldn't be the case, that's what I thought as I sat in class watching Miss Fletcher talk about law. I had always loved law, always been invested in my studies, the most enthusiastic pupil in the class but not today. Today my mind was elsewhere, rested fully on Anne's accusation. Surely Edward, my brother Edward, Edward who had seemed so upset, Edward who was strict yes, but gentle. Surely he couldn't have killed George?

I left class quickly when the bell rang, too preoccupied to engage in my weekly chat with Miss Fletcher. I learned later that she would be worried about me but then I didn't care. I was searching the corridors for Edward when I ran into Francis. 

"Richard."

"Francis, I'm busy." Murderer or no, I was still annoyed at Francis for his comment against Edward. He wasn't a freak, he was ill. Anne was right. Schizophrenia isn't a life choice, its an illness, a disease. Ned would shout if he heard me say that... He was ill, like me. It's what the doctors keep telling me, I have an illness, I need help. 

I digress. Apologies


	18. Chapter 18

No sooner had I walked into Richards flat than the door at the far end of the hall opened. "Anne, a word please." I recognised Edwards voice before I looked to him. My heart was pounding heavily. This was where it all happened, where George died, where Izzy was beaten. 

Mr Plantagenet was dressed unsmart, tracksuit bottoms and a Nike t shirt. I looked to Richard who nodded and turned to his room. I started nervously toward Edward, trying to smile, trying not to look suspicious. Why was I doing this? Why was I secluding myself in a room with a murderer? He held the door as I walked past slamming it shut and muttering something below his breath. I didn't hear what he said. "Are you okay sir?" 

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I looked at his desk, where empty packets of multiple drugs I knew little about, then to the bin where little pills filled the bag. "Sir are you taking your tablets? I'm worried about you." 

"Go away." He muttered then looked to me. "That's not why I called you in here Anne." He sat in a chair, suddenly I knew, the voices were bothering him, but something was making them worse. Something set him in ill humor to begin with. 

"Edward-"

"Don't." He was talking to me, then looked away "I said shut up! Shut up! Dont tell me that! You lie! Lie!" 

I wont lie. I was scared. All the same I acted as though I wasn't, as though nothing had changed "What are they saying Edward?" 

He didn't respond, rather stood and walked towards me grabbing the backpack id discarded on his bed. "What are you doing?" My heart thudded more, my brain screaming curses as he riffled through it, eventually pulling out the diamond in the rocks. 

"Where did you get this?" His voice ad suddenly cool, icy as he held up the book with his name scrawled across it. "Who gave it to you?" 

"I...I found it."

"Where Anne?" He knew. I knew he knew before I said it. 

"In your desk draw." 

He smirked, that wad the last thing I expected, he actually smirked. Id expected him to throw the book but he didn't, he sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "Annie dear, we need to talk."

I felt sick at his words, my heart continuing to thud in my chest. Edward's smirk was scaring me and I had to fear what 'this talk' would entail. 

"This is how you've been getting A's in my classes, isn't it?" His voice sounded severe as he questioned me and it seemed futile to lie. 

I nodded to him, a blush of shame crossing my cheeks. His smirk disappeared at my nod and he abruptly stood up. I knew he was angry. 

"You think I'm a fool, Anne. You honestly thought I would not notice?" His words were hurried, the look of anger intensifying. 

I had never intended to use the book. Not really. It seemed a bad idea but everyone else in the class seemed so much better than I ever could be. I was desperate. 

"I never set out to use the book, sir." I told Mr Plantagenet desperately, my gaze searching his face for some sort of understanding. 

There wasn't any at all. I could only see anger and something else I could only describe as uncertainty. 

"No, Anne. You're lying again. You never intended to get caught! That's it, isn't, dear little Annie?" He retook his seat as he talked but his gaze never once left me. 

I should have been worried, scared of him. Scared he'd punish me but I was still worried for him. How long had he not took his medication?

"What are you going to do? Now that you know." My voice this time was fearful as I knew he could punish me. 

Edward's smirk returned at my words and then he answered me. 

"I knew along. I let you do it." Edward admitted to me, his tone of voice sounding very much like 'duh.'

My mouth dropped open in shock and I gaped at him for what seemed like an age. Why on earth had he let me do it? Any other teacher would have punished me the moment they found out. 

"What? Why? But you're a teacher!"

I sounded scandalised but I couldn't help it. It seemed ludicrous that he'd let me do it. I saw Edward shrug at my words and not answer. When he did talk, it was about George. 

"You've been telling Richard that I pushed George. I know you have. Don't even try to deny it! If you tell someone else or keep on about it to Richard, I shall have to do something." He motioned to the book and I knew he was threatening me. 

There was a gleam in his eyes that told me I was right about him and his next words proved it. 

"You'd have thought you and your sister would be thankful!"


	19. Chapter 19

"what was that about?" Anne had come into my room, sitting on my bed white as snow and shaking. "Anne?" As my hand reached hers she jumped. 

"Nothing.... Just.... Nothing he wanted to talk about my grades and homework is all. He was marking my books and... And he wanted to know what I meant by something I wrote." 

"But its out of school hours." I stood, furious at my brother for the first time in as long as I could remember.

"no don't go talk to him. He's sleeping. He's not well. I saw he's run out of medication, he said he would get some tomorrow. I asked him to sleep, you know because I was worried. He asked me to look after you with George and everything and well, I could see Georges suicide has got to him. I mean really got to him." She seemed so sincere. I wondered silently what had brought on this sudden change of heart. Why suddenly she was so sure that Edward had nothing to do with George. But she seemed sure. Worried. 

I left it despite wanting to pry. I couldn't pry. That seemed wrong. I knew I should have said more, asked more. Perhaps that would have stopped what happened. 

***

It was the middle of the night when the sirens woke me. I'm used to hearing them. The police, the ambulances always outside our block. But today it was not the same. Again. 

I hopped out of bed not caring for the cold floors. Who was it? Mum? Edward? The children. 

After George I was panicked. My first reaction was to run to the living room. the window was shut. Same with the kitchen. Except I noticed instantly a knife was gone. 

Now you may all say "well Richard why did that worry you so?" We weren't a normal family. Edwards OCD attitude spread to more than his tablets. To the kitchen and cleaning also. Everything was put away, everything was counted, every day. That's how I know we had seven sharp knives. That's how I know there were only six. 

So I left the kitchen, almost gormless and walked into mother just to answer my questions. She was fine. Except the grabbed me by the arms. "Oh Richard. Sweet sweet Richard please don't go through there." 

"Mum I-" I leaned sideways, trying to look out o the door and grab a glimpse at what dreaded scene mum had told me not to look at. What could possibly be so bad as to have her tell her 17 year old son that he could not, should not look?

"No, Richard,sweetheart please, it is easier if you- Richard!" She tried to grab me, grabbing air as I heard the front door open. 

"Cecily where is he?"

"His room!" I knew the voice before I got out of the living room and into the hall. Dr Hall was distinctive to say the least. His bright clothes, his big build and his thick London accent which I had never associated with being a doctor. He seemed better built to be a store assistant than a doctor. But I guess that is me being thoroughly British and going off stereotypes. 

"Mum, tell me, what is happening?"

"Richard, oh please, not now."

"Why not now? Do you want to deny this forever? Why is there a doctor in the house."

"For your brother Richard, That's why he is in his room."

"Doctors only come out for those who really very unwell. What's happened?"

"I think he fell, he can't get out of bed, I very well expect him to need to go to hospital and-"

"Mother, don't pretend any more I am sick of being lied to! I know mother I know!"

She went white, her hands shaking as she sat, picking up a glass as if to emphasise her hands. She shook her head. "No you don't Richard, Because if you knew you would know he fell."

"No mother. He has told me. Said you never would. You're sending him to the hospital for the voices aren't you?"

"Richard, will you just keep your nose out of other people's business!"

"I'll take that as a yes." I didn't say more, I  don't think I had to. Instead I left the room, slamming the door behind me charging to Edward's room with a determination alien to me. I thrust the door open, hearing the objections but they didn't register, or I didn't care. I don't really remember.

"Excuse me young man but what are you doing? This is a medical consul- Edward no." The doctor grabbed for my brother as he dived from the bed and ran towards me. 

"Richard, Richard please tell him. Tell them. I'm not insane, I don't need to go." 

"Edward-"

"Really, Edward I must insist on you coming with me. I really must. insist on you leaving too young man."

I stuck by Edward that evening, like I never had before. Holing him until the doctor left with him in tow. For three months he was gone. from April 8th to July 8th. I spent all my pocket money too, buying him new trainers when he got out. As though everything was right. But I got my brother back. And all the accusations Anne and I made flew out of the window. 

I regret it somewhat, forgetting that is. 

I often wonder if I hadn't would what happened within just weeks still have happened?


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey, scumbag! Wait up! Where’d you think you’re going?" I had known they had been following me. I was used to this by now, Henry Tudor (the new school bully) had decided to home in on me whenever he wanted someone to help boost his self-esteem. I was used to it, but still their jeering jarred every inch of my being, frustrated me. So I had sped up, bringing the precious papers so close to my chest they crumpled as I ran. They caught up with me. The first push stunned me, I gripped the papers tightly, pulling them to me. The second knocked me to the floor. I didn't mean to whimper, but they laughed. Tears stung my eyes like shame stings the pride. "Geek." the voice reminded me of George. For a moment I was home, our childhood rivalries returning. 

George had been the same, he would have bullied me endlessly when he had seen what was written on the papers which had arrived this morning. I had been accepted into Kings College, Cambridge to study law. I had broken the school trend, I was going somewhere. However Tudor was not George, Tudor was not my brother. The memories of George were still too painful. 

"Shut up!" it only stopped them for a moment before their feet connected with my ribs, eagerly. One after another. I curled into the foetal position, taking blow after blow and resigned to my fate. I would be Tudor’s punch bag until he grew bored. 

I was wrong, although now I wish I had been right.

"Get off him! Richard!" I recognised the voices, Edward and Anne. From the floor I saw them, the precious trainers I had saved to buy Ned for his birthday, trainers I had given him two weeks early to cheer him up when he had been in hospital. I saw him sprinting toward me. His foot connecting with my attackers in perhaps the best rugby tackle I had ever seen. Both hit the ground. Rolled, Henrys fist connected with Edwards jaw. 

"If it isn't the scumbags big brother. Come to defend the little pipsqueak?" 

"I don't need defending." I shouted it before I could control the words. My mouth slammed closed. I gripped the papers hard to me as Henry looked up. Tudors friend sent a kick to Edwards ribs, the same as he had to mine. I shuddered. "Don’t, he has asthma!" 

I know what you are probably thinking, what a weak excuse, why would they have cared? A part of me knew they didn’t, a part of me knew it was futile. I simply wanted the attention off Edward, I didn’t care how I did it.

"I’ll deal with you after pipsqueak." Tudor snarled, looking at me with hate filled eyes before returning his attention to Edward, only as he asked for it.

"Stop calling him that." Ned now was not our teacher, but my brother. 

"Or else what sir?" Henry was silent after, the sound of cracking as Edwards fist hit his jaw, Edward scrambled, my eyes widened as Henry spat blood sleeked teeth. "You’re dead! I swear to fuck you’re a dead man!" Edward grabbed me, my eyes fixed on Henrys scowl, the expression which read he was serious. 

"Dude, he’s a teacher!" I heard one of them call as we set to a run. 

"Richard, move it." We ran to the fence, Anne on Edwards other arm. He gave us footing, seeing us over before his own foot slipped into the first slit of the gate. Then it all happened too quickly. He was half way up and with us and then on the floor at Henrys mercy. I watched the retreating soles of the almost priceless trainers. "Go home!" his words were muffled by sudden exhaling as the kick knocked air from his lungs. 

"Edward!" I gripped the gate posts. I didn’t want to watch, but somehow I was captivated. I couldn’t move, I was glued to the ground. Fixated. 

"Richard, come on! Do as he says! We will get the police." Anne was at my side, her hand pulling at my sleeve. I barely felt her. 

"I’m not leaving him." My words were shaky with tears. She wasn’t happy, but I saw her nod before I watched her leave, running to get help as I slipped into the covering of trees, watching Tudor’s merciless movements. My brother curled in the foetal position, blood already pooling on the floor. His head was cracked from where one of the boy’s heavy boots connected with the back of his skull. I shuddered as I felt each blow for him. It was cruel. They kicked his legs away, kicking forcefully at his abdomen. Each blow l felt, each whimper of pain, each second of the agonising five minutes draining past like the slowest moments of my life. Each ounce of my brother’s strength visibly slipping. 

Tudor and his minions were fast to leave when they had finished their destructive handiwork. Running toward the fence, vaulting it as I had seen George do in years now long gone. I spared no time, emerging from the trees. "Ned!" he rolled onto his back in response, he wasn't rising, his body shook with the sobs. It stopped my heart for a moment. "Edward." my call was softer, this time more concerned. Tender as I saw the trickle of red beside his mouth. I don't know when I dropped the papers, how they became reddened by blood. I just know I ripped my jeans as I skidded to Edwards’s side, lifting his head up on to my lap, wiping the blood from his lip with the handkerchief I brought from my pocket. "Edward." tears left my eyes, seeing his tear streaked, swollen cheeks already bruising. His breaths were sharp, shallow wheezes. I don't know when Anne joined me, when she had the sense to call the ambulance. I just sat helpless stroking my brother’s hair. 

"Where's his inhaler?" Anne’s voice sounded panicked, searching his bag. She had always had sense for all of us. Blood left my hand, the shards of plastic splintering the skin. "Bust, Edward, Edward listen." I almost protested as she slapped him, relieved only as he muttered. 

"Leave it, sweet Annie." 

"Leave what?" he looked to me as I spoke, a brief smile. 

He was about to answer, his eyes moved to the papers, the tiny shield showing at the top. He blinked twice. His voice was weak. "Cambridge, said yes" His smile was for but a second, replaced quickly by a wince, my tears erupted as I nodded. "You were always the smart one."

"To us both. They said yes to us both. Stay awake." my hand stroked his cheek, he winced. So did my heart. "You and me, you'll be a doctor. Like you always said you wanted."

He knew, damn him. I don't know how. But he knew what would happen, looking back it was there in his eyes. Above the pain, there had been a sort of hope. The hope I had thought would be for the future. In some way I suppose it was. He had hope this would be over quickly. 

"Not now. No. Rich..." his eyes went to Anne, the young woman I loved ransacking his bags for something useful. "Keep her. She's.." His eyes closed before I could remind him, blood flecked his lips, spilling over as he coughed. 

"She's what? Edward, she's what?" If I broke down crying a moment before, I would never have heard it. A muttered final word.

"Perfect."

I suppose it is cliche to say the sirens sounded too distant. Like every movie where you know the hero will die. But that is how I felt, I felt like I was in a movie. A body laying across my lap, the woman I love holding my arm, wiping my tears on her jacket. It felt like it was a movie, a big Hollywood production. Like Ghost, where he would come back and be there like he should have been. Every inch of it seemed feigned. Some days I still don't believe it. It only seemed more real as Anne prized my frozen body away from Edward as the paramedics circled him. I doubt I will ever forget that moment when the paramedic glanced me the helpless look and shook his head. 

They tried anyway, an hour they spent there before he was airlifted to the local hospital. Elizabeth arrived when little bits of plastic were all that kept the air in his lungs. I begged to go, spend those precious moments with Ned. When the police had finished with their questions, one of the officer’s drove me to the hospital, where mum whisked me into her arms, hugging me tight as tears left her eyes with the speed and force of the Niagra falls. She explained to me that he had been in theatre for over an hour, that things didn’t look good. 

An hour later, when I had been asleep on mother’s shoulder the doctor emerged and I awoke to Anne shaking my shoulder lightly. With my first waking glimpse I knew what the doctor meant as he silently shook his head. 

My brother was dead.


End file.
